By Muffin
by music muffin
Summary: This is about an Zelda character that thinks se is Zelda, a rive3r filled with land mines and ASs-hair.
1. Default Chapter

Completely pointless and plot less.......  
  
only read if you are mentally retarded....  
  
-Nabooru: SORRY! i cant spell her name......  
  
in this fic she is a strange psycho who thinks she is Sailor Moon.  
  
-Link: if you don't know who this guy is-your pretty sad....The star of every Zelda Nintendo game- from snes to whatever consoul we are currently at. This little guy just got more and more addicting.....  
  
-Saria: Umm...... a litte green man......thats a woman........?  
  
-Cow: Don't tell me you don't know what a cow is-this one is the huge Nabooruelly livestock-ish type.  
  
-Ruto: VERY stuped.....wait.....stuped is supposed to be stupid......oh well  
  
-Yami: Retarded Yu-gi-oh (that is so completly and utterly discusting that it shouldn't even be catogorized as an anime)guy with huge-ass hair(I don't mean his ass hair is huge...ewe....i mean, the hair on his HEAD is huge- ass is just an exaggeration) it's kinda dumb really......  
  
-Zelda: The princess of Hyrule.......by the way Hyrule is in the legends' of Zelda's????!!!!  
  
-Harry Pothead: Harry Potter- if you don't know who he is, it's kinda sad- he is a teenage wizard who believe it or not has only had one date, even though he is world famous.  
  
-Gannondorf: I have heard of people that have Nabooruoked so much, their skin turns yellow......And, i haev heard that some people have eanen soooo many carrots their skin turns orange........I wonder what kind of shit this guy has been eating.......  
  
uBY MuFFIN-that's my title- if it was a showy long title nobody would read it....../u  
  
Sailor Moon(Nabooru): HA! I'm the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon!  
  
Zelda: No, you are not, you're and idiot.  
  
Link: So, I'm the Hero of Time, And I gotta sword! You only gotta stick thingy!  
  
Saria: Fuck you Link, stick thingies are cool!  
  
Cow: Fart, plllllp.....  
  
Link: ewe......What's so great about a stick thingy anyways.  
  
Ruto: Yeah! What's so great?!  
  
Link: Shut up you ass sucker!  
  
Ruto: ..........................????  
  
Link: Don't you know anything?  
  
Ruto: Umm......Can I get back to you with that?  
  
Nabooru: Stick thingies are magic!  
  
Saria: Umm, Nabooru you spelled thingies wrong.  
  
Nabooru: oopsie!  
  
Cow: Moo.....  
  
Yami: Why the hell is there a cow here?  
  
(Me: HEY Yami,,,,,why are you here,,,,,this is a ZELDA fic!!!!!! Yami: I like Zelda........????)  
  
Cow: fart, burp, plop, plop, plop.......  
  
Saria: Hey! Where's Mido?!  
  
Ruto: Your friends got problems, he calls me fishstick.  
  
Saria: Well, you are one.  
  
Ruto: oh, ok  
  
Zelda: Link, why don't you save me anymore?  
  
Link: I'm sick of saving some dumb-ass princess with colossal magic powers just to have her rescued again.  
  
(I hate that! in the Ocarina of Time for N64 she could destroy him at the end, but could not break out of a giant rupee!)  
  
Nabooru: Hey Zelda, which do you think is better, swords or magical stick thingies.  
  
Zelda: None of the above, my magic comes out of my hands.  
  
Nabooru: ok.....  
  
(Zelda jumps on Saria an they start making out)  
  
Link & Ruto: DROOL   
  
Nabooru: that's disturbing........are you gay Ruto??????????  
  
Harry Pothead: what's disturbing.....................me?  
  
Link: umm, I guess so.  
  
H. Pothead: Ho Ho Ho! Did you know Santa Clauses favorite food is peanuts. Last year I gave him some peanuts and he bought me an apartment. My parents were so happy!  
  
Nabooru: you still believe in Santa Clause?  
  
H. Pothead: yeah, don't you?  
  
Ruto: I DO!  
  
Link: Whatta Tard...  
  
Cow: Burp, Fart.....  
  
H. Pothead: Hey girls, wanna come back to my place?  
  
Girls: Ok!  
  
Cow: Ok!  
  
H. Pothead: Not you cow!  
  
Potheard and girls run quickly away.  
  
Ruto: did you know Yami only said one question?  
  
Yami: I did!  
  
Link: I don't care, lets follow Pothead!  
  
(They chase after pothead and the girls)  
  
H. Pothead: Shit, the bridge is out. Lets ford the river... Who's first!?  
  
(they all argue over who's first, Yami, Link, and Ruto catch up)  
  



	2. the second part, thats really the end bu...

Yami: Lets all link arms and go together! hurries to get between Zelda and Nabooru   
  
Nabooru: Umm, Yami, that's not my arm, its my boobEEK!!!!!  
  
(Gannondork........I mean, Gannondorf shoots a bolt of lightening through Yami's head and he dies. Gannondorf: [gay accent] "you must never insult my lova!!!!!!!!!!!!")  
  
H. Pothead: Ok, on the count of 3.....2.....1!  
  
BOOM!  
  
(They all walk into a bunch of Landmines in the river and blow up......)  
  
Cow: Moo, Fart, Munch.....  
  
Gannondorf: Hey There ;-) ....  
  
(Gannondorf and Cow start making out)  
  



End file.
